Goodbye Or not?
by DwellonErised
Summary: Takes place after Gromfest. It's time for everyone to leave, and say goodbye..or not? Airports, Muskoka Ontario, jail cells, and much randomness ensues. Everyones there at first, but soon becomes REEFIN! BroxLo,TyxEmmaxjohnny? Rated T, cause T is cool bro :  Last chapter has been posted!
1. Night of the Gromfest

_A/N Hey guys, this is OuranFruitsluvr writing her very first fanfic EVER! GASP i just disclosed valuable information, that i am in fact a GIRL! Well just ignore that whole party up there XD So anyways this is my first fic ever so if it totally sucks so bad you wanna kill yourself after reading it,(which i seriously hope will not happen), tell me and i will IMOPROVE!(or not..) Also this takes place on the Night of the Gromfest, but everyone is gonna have ta leave 2 days later...cause i alas am too lazy to write about two weeks of stuff..lol...nd anyways not much Reefin here, but there will be more! believe me!..and if you hate Reefin...then you probly wont wanna read this...BUT STILL DO IT! DON'T FOLLOW YOUR HEART! Anyways please enjoyy this fic and review to tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer...Hmmm..disclaimers are preety stupid..i mean come on if i owned stoked, I'd probably be rich and buy an island and name it OURANFRUITSLUVRLAND, and i would hire people to write for me... but anyways I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOUR NOT DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE i OWN STOKED CAUSE I DON'T...obviously..._

_Night of Gromfest_

All the surfers sat on the logs surrounding the campfire, and took a deep breath of the salty ocean air. "This is the life" sighed Broseph in his strong island accent.

"It sure is…Who knew in the beginning of this summer I'd be sitting here with the hotel _workers!" _laughed Lo who was leaning uncomfortably close to Broseph.

All heads snapped in her direction and jaws dropped to the ground. "LO!" cried Emma staring at her best friend with shocked eyes. "Guys! You _know_ what I'm talking about!" said Lo laughing nervously. "And anyways, haven't I changed from the spoiled daddy's girl I was before?" There was a round of nods, and some ummms and uuhhs. "Wow it's great to hear you actually say that out loud" smirked Fin leaning casually on her log.

"What, did Reef stop asking you to make out with him?" shot back Lo also smirking.

"Hey, the Reefster doesn't _ask_ FOR kisses, he gives them." Said Reef, sending Fin a flirtatious wink. "Right Fin"?

"Yea, says the loser who was asking me to kiss him for the past 15 minutes"

Soon everyone broke out into raucous laughter that continued for quite some time until-

"OH MY GOSH! GUYS!" Startled, everyone turned to look at Emma, who was sitting on her log with both her hands over her mouth, and fear in her eyes. "Day after tomorrow is the last day of SUMMER!"

"WHAT!" cried Johnny."But it can't be, I've been checking the calendar for days, it can't be possible!"

"Yea, well we all were pretty busy preparing for Gromfest brahs." Said Broseph, who for once was in full attention.

"Bro you were stuffing yourself with Beaver Tails, and that is so not preparing!" cried Reef.

"Shut up Reef! At least my _daaarlingg_ beat your sorry butt in the Gromfest, now didn't you sweetypie? said Lo, batting her eyelashes at Broseph.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh….Thanks?" said a very confused Broseph.

"GUYS! Tomorrow is our last day of work, and after that we-we-we're gonna have to LEAVE!" wailed a very distraught Emma.

"Leave this dump? I'm all in!" cried Fin grinning, but after looking at Emma's depressing stare, she gave a huge sigh and said " Emma, we'll all be back next summer, it's not like we'll never see each other again!"

"But-but who knows if we'll be back?" sniffed Emma.

"Ohh come on Emma, who wouldn't come back here? asked Reef exasperatly. "Great beaches, sick waves, and hot babes!"

"I know, I know but still."

"Don't worry Emma I'm here for you" smiled a very hopeful Johnny slowly trying to ease a hand around her distraught shoulders. "That's it!" cried Lo jumping up and pulling a depressed Emma with her. Johnny sighed and looked down sadly. "Let's just all go to bed and wake up tomorrow and be _un-_depressed okay?"

"I'm with you on that" yawned Fin, stretching her arms as she got off her log and proceeded to follow the girls to the staff house. "Today totally wiped me out"

"Don't forget your goodnight kiss" said Reef with a cocky smile as he leaned down, only to be met by a whack from Fin's board. "No way kook, keep dreaming"

"But-but" blubbered a very hurt, and dramatic Reef. "Oh cut the antics drama queen" said Fin turning on her heel and walking away.

" Yea well…YOU STILL HAVE A BIG BUTT!"

"Goodnight my surfing superstar" purred Lo to a still very confused Broseph. With a swift peck on his cheek, she also walked away, leaving Broseph even more confused, if that was even possible.

"Brahhs girls are even more hard to get than El Duderino .."

"You said it bro" said Johnny and Reef as the threesome walked to the staff house, with Johnney still as depressed as ever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-00-0—0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-

_Heyy! So what did you think? Epic fail? Epically Awesome? ..which it probably isn't... but still tell me what you think ;)_

PREVIEW OF NEXT TIME

Its more of Emma being depressed, and Johnny losing chances with Emma...LOL well thast not all! They. WILL. .PARADISE. DUN DUN DUN


	2. Fin's Sarcasm should be Illegal

_A/N So I had like a heart attack when I saw my email, and so many people had reviewed, and favourited/alerted. Cause, I sorta only expected like 1… but I got 5! And that's pretty epic;) So I wanna thank __AnimeeFAn 1__…for a creepy but nice review…._ _ILuvWeasleyTwins__ for favouriting, alerting, AND reviewing! You my friend are epic:D __be be__- and yes I will, casue im updating rite now XD, __WhazzupPeeps- __favouriting,alerting,and reviwing! WOOT! And thanks,they will unfold! Slowly..but surely!, and finally __animefan123 __for being the first reviewer! And I am? LOL_

_Anyways I'm not very proud of this chapter, I wanted more to be in there and it didn't really amount to much but do not fear! Since im so un-proud ill update super fast…maybe even tomorrow:D now ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: WELL since I had such an epically looong authors note, you can tell im an AUTHOR, so I do NOT own stoked;)_

The Next Day

Emma yawned loudly as she slowly blinked in the morning sunlight that flooded the girls' room. She gasped then screamed.

"GUYS!WAKE UP!"

"_Shut _up Emma…" grumbled Fin as she snuggled deeper into her bed.

"But you _have _to get up! Today's the last day of wo-OUCH!" Her adamant screaming was interrupted by a pillow being thrown directly at her face.

"Lo! That was _so _not nice!"

"Well, then don't interrupt my beauty sleep!" mumbled Lo as she pulled her blanket over her head, trying to drown out all sound.

"But Lo! It's _important!"_

"EMMA, listen to me carefully.''"

"But-but…LO!"

Sighing, Fin got off her bed and walked to the window. 'Omigosh Emma look! Ty's outside feeding poor hungry rabbits! _With his shirt off!" _Fin said this while trying to be enthusiastic, but failing miserably. It was obvious even to Lo that this was just Fin's way to distract Emma.

And apparently it worked.

"SERIOUSLY?" squealed Emma, as she jumped off her bed and ran to the window. 'Umm… where Fin?"

"Just keep looking…" Fin sighed again and walked over to Lo, who was still snuggled deeply into her bed.

"Get up princess."

"No. And don't call me that." She said, sending a deathly glare in Fin's direction.

"Fine….I guess that just means me and Emma will get the bathroom first…And use the soap… And"- but Lo had already disappeared down the hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Staff Locker Room

"Did you _hear _the girls screaming this morning?"

"I think all of Sunset Island heard them, brah.I couldn't have my after-breakfast nap, they were so loud!"

"You think you had it rough Broseph? Imagine Lo coming running into the bathroom and totally flattening the hair you just grew back!" Reef then started slowly patting and muttering to his newly grown back hair. "It's all going to be all right little buddy, Lo won't hurt you anymore."

After taking a few cautious steps away from Reef, Johnny started to tell Broseph that he was going to make his move on Emma.

"You know, how it's almost the last day and all, I think it's time to make my move!"

"Yea go for it brahh, it's all gonna go down smooth…like this peanut butter...Mmmmmm" said Broseph, while spreading smooth peanut butter on some pork he found lying around. "You're gonna turn into a beauty of a sandwich, you are... mmmm I can almost taste it...It's soooo gooodd…"

Johnny took a cautious step away from Broseph too, muttering to himself about crazy lunatics.

Right at that moment the girls walked in, Emma still looking around for a shirtless Ty, Lo checking her complexion on her hand mirror, and Fin smirking at the two.

'Hmm...So Reef is talking to his hair, Broseph to his sandwich, and Johnny to himself. You guys seem like great company!" said Fin sarcastically as she adjusted her maid outfit.

"Yea well at least I'm not a betty!" said Reef defiantly.

"I think we all know who the betty here is, Reef. And her name is LESLIE." retorted Fin.

"You wanna go there Finnegan? Let's take this outside!"

"I'm all for it, _Leslie_!"

The two stood there glaring at each other as Bummer walked in and scowled at the scene in front of him.

"No flirting during working hours!"

"Eww, with a kook like him? No way!" Fin said trying to look disgusted, but in reality trying to hide a deep blush that rose to her face. Reef stared at Fin for a few seconds with something unrecognizable in his eyes, something that only Fin noticed before he retorted with some cocky line. Fin looked at Reef questioningly but he only stared at Bummer who was starting to say something.

"So, as you all know today is your last day of work at Surfers Paradise. I, Andrew Baumer thank you for the hard….work that you have displayed over this summer. All of us at Surfers Paradise hope you will come back next year to show the hard work, and dedication you showed during these few short months. Thank….you.. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

After he had left everyone in the staff locker room broke out laughing.

" Di-id you hear him grind his teeth through the whole thing?" laughed Reef clutching his stomache.

"Thank-you for your hard work…..and dedication" mocked Broseph, who was also clutching his stomache.

Then there was a toot.

"Sorry mates, hearing Bummer's speeches makes-"

"YOU TOOT! WE KNOW!" screamed everyone while coughing and spluttering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yaaa….very unproud..:( but review and tell me whatcha think..even if it sucked….see now I got depressded….:D

PREVIEW

Johnny didn't have any chances to lose with Emma so that will happen next time..and they..will...leave...surfers...paradise...maybe...


	3. Bipolarness for Emma

_A/N Hey its OuranFruitsLuvr! Yay new chappy! Hmm, this ones not really awesome casue it was mostly just Lo and Emma, and Fin a bit, and it seriosuly didnt go anywhere XD Warning"Emmas very depressing and slightly bipolar here, and i think they are sorta OOC. PLEASE FORGIVE ME :( but dont fear! I promise next time it will be awewsomer! Hopefully:D Anyway thanx to Dodobird12 _ AWW THANX:d i am proud to be on that list XD.. animefan123  soowwy:( i think this ones longer..well hopefully.. and finally ILuvWeasleyTwins lol thanx yay now im epic!:D

Disclaimer.. duhh i dont ownn this..ive said so in the last 2 chappys XD.

At the DR

Lo filed her nails and sighed as she leaned casually against a table. 'This is _so_ much work! I can't believe daddy made me do this for the entire summer!"

"Yea cause you're working so hard right now, right Lo?" Grunted Emma, who was walking past Lo with about two dozen plates, piled in her hands.

After setting them carefully onto a table, she sighed and brushed off her wench's outfit. "I don't think Kelly's made me work this hard all summer! And hey, aren't you supposed to be babysitting?"

"Hmm?" asked Lo as she looked up from her nails.

"Babysitting?"

"Baby….sitting?"

"The BRATS Lo, remember? Buried you in the sand, ordered you around? Ring a bell?'

"Ohhhhh those brats..."

Emma silently rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at Lo.

"I told Wipeout to do it today; I decided working here would be better than looking after those brats on my last day."

Lo's eyes widened as she realized her slip up. _Last day. _

"EMMA! No, no, no-"But it was too late. Emma's eyes had crumpled and she got all depressed again.

"Last day….Last table to set, last table to clean, last napkin to be folded…"

"Ohhhhhh…."Groaned Lo, as she buried her head in her hand.

After Ripper's –err – mess up, Emma had been cheerful enough, and then Kelly had worked her so hard that she had no time to be depressed, much to Lo's appreciation. But now…

"EMMA!" yelled Kelly snobbishly from the front of the DR. "This is your last customer before your shifts done, SO GET TO WORK!"

Lo groaned again as she followed Emma to the front of the pirate ship. There was that word again…_last._

"Coming!" Emma muttered limply as she walked to greet her _last_ customer. "Hi, I'm Emma and I'll be your server today…" she said offering a weak smile to the jubilant guest before letting her head droop again.

"Here's your table …" she sighed. "Menu…"

"Thank-you waitress!" the guest practically screamed. "I'd like to order the _Fish a la Mode?'_

"Great choice ma'am, I'll be back shortly." Head drooping, Emma walked to the kitchen. It was as if a storm cloud was hanging above her head, making it impossible to engage contact with her, without being engulfed in her area of depressingness.

"Emma?" asked Lo approaching her tentatively. "Are you ok..?"

"Of course I'm ok, Lo thanks for caring!" giving her a smile Emma walked on, her old personality breaking through her depressing bubble.

'Emma, your last order is ready!" cried the chef from within the kitchen

"Last order…"

Lo practically screamed as she buried her head in her hands. _This was going to be a long last day._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Later, after Emma had finished her order, and Lo had recovered from her brief meltdown.._

Sighing, Emma cleaned her last table of the day-the jubilant customer's. A dark aura surrounded her.**(A/N don't ask, just imagine XD)**Frustrated, Lo got up from the chair she was sitting on and filing her nails,(apparently it calmed her), and cried " Emma! This has got to stop! This is _so_ not good for my tan!" Pointing at her dark aura which was blocking off sunlight from the wide windows of the DR.

"I'm sorry Lo, but I'm just scared that none of us will ever see each other again! And, who knows next summer we might not even come back, and then we'll all just forget each other! Remember all the good times we had this summer!" cried Emma, staring into space.

0-0-0-0-**ONE MONTAGE OF THE SUMMER WITH CHEESY BACKROUND MUSIC, LATER **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Omigosh Emma you're right! I am gonna miss this place!" cried Lo hugging Emma and weeping. 'I know!' cried Emma weeping too.

Magically the two hugging and weeping girls appeared outside the last room Fin had to clean.

Inside, Fin was blasting the music on the stereo and making the bed in the room, while humming to the heavy metal song that was playing.

"This isn't so bad" she thought to herself. "Even though Rosie took the day off to go to the spa..." she scowled at the thought, but continued to clean. " I think this is the best room I've cleaned all summer!'

Suddenly Lo and Emma burst into the room and yelled Fin's name, making her trip and land on the floor.

Sighing, she got up and rubbed her back, and sat on the bed.

"What is it guys? Aw man Lo! Emma got you to be all depressed too?"

"Just listen Fin!" cried Lo rolling her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**One repeat of the big speech Emma made and the montage, later…** 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ok, now that was really cheesy." Yawned Fin as she stretched her arms above her head. "I still don't see the big deal though."

"Fin! Won't you miss this place? Your job? Us? The waves? _Anything?_" Cried Emma exasperatly.

"My last room to clean..." Fin said softly, while absently staring around the room, but then shaking her head as if trying to get rid of a thought. "Wait no! Ok yes, of course I'll miss all that stuff! Well maybe not my job, but still! Instead of being all depressed, why don't we live in the moment? Make today the best we can make it and next summer when we all come back, we have great memories to look back onto!"

"Whoa Fin, that was really deep." Said Emma, finally breaking out of her depressing state and smiling cheerfully. "Let's do it!"

"I'm in too!" cried Lo high-fiving the other two girls.

"Umm….I kinda have to finish cleaning this room guys." Said Fin chuckling. "Hey, don't you guys have to finish up at the DR?

Eyes wide, Lo and Emma stared at each other before screaming and running back to the DR, where Kelly was grimacing at the one table Emma hadn't finished cleaning, and the 14 that Lo had neglected the whole day.

"Groms…" she muttered under her breath before screaming threats at the appearing figures of Emma and Lo.

_YO...so whatcha think? terrible rite? im sowwy XD please review, and tell me u hate it!..or think its bearable.. LOL_

_Preview..._

_Hmm.. THE GUYS, then THE GIRLS and then the LAST DAY! AND THEY LEAVE ! GASP!_


	4. Bye, Guys

_A/N Hey guuys! SORRY i'm a day late, cause this is by far my longest chppy yet! GASP ! Anyways, I learned eating a cookie while writing inspires me, and thats how this chapter came out. Soo thanks to animefan123 yo dude it aint over, unless it should be over? I was thinking of continuing it to where fin has to go to muskoka and yahh, unless this ending is fine? READERS CHOICE!ILuvWeasleyTwins hahah that was sorta wwhat i was implying...LOL...and anyways related to my other reply, do u think i should end it off here, or continue on? I LIKE INPUT:D anyways enjoy:D_

_DISCLAIMER: weelll, duhh this does not belong to me...this is getting relly tiring -_-_

"Heeellllooo?"

"Braaahhh are you in the building?"

"Bro we're outside…"

"Riggghhttt…Johnny Front Desk Guy, what are you doing out here?'

"Broseph! WE came out to the beach to get Reef remember?...Did you eat a bad sandwich or something?"

"Oh you mean Sheila? No brah she was the opposite of bad...Goooodd..."

Johnny sighed as he looked around the beach. The twosome had come outside to fetch Reef, as the girls had called some "emergency bucket-list-type-list-type" meeting.

But yours truly had gone AWOL, and left the confused front desk guy, and the overly relaxed surfing dude to search the whole beach for him.

"Ripper said he saw Reef doing his final shift out here a few minutes ago! Where _is _he?" cried an agitated Johnny, trying to pull out his hair that didn't exist.

"Whoooah cool down bro" said Broseph pulling a potato chip out of his apparently bottom-less hair. "I'm sure Reef isn't dead or anything"

"Reef? Who cares about Reef? It's Emma! If I don't get him right away she'll be devastated! She'll hate me!...And she kissed me on the cheek.. Giggled Johnny with a dreamy glaze in his eyes.

"Snap out of it dude!" said Broseph, slapping Johnny and walking forward as if nothing had happened.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reef sighed as he stared up at the sun that was about to set. The waves were definitely the greatest place to watch the sunset, even if he was laying flat on his back on his board, all by himself, looking like a loser.

He chuckled as he heard the conversation between Broseph and Johnny, from the shore. He wasn't too far out from the sandy beach, so he could hear their conversation clearly, but far enough that no one would notice him laying there.

Suddenly his head was drenched in the cool salty water, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"HEY!" Reef spluttered sitting up so fast it gave him whiplash. "OOWW! WHIPLASH!"

That was followed my more laughter and another splash to the face.

"Would you stop! I'm DAMAGED!" whined Reef, rubbing his neck as he stared at his group of friends that had surprise attacked him.

"Yea, more like _mentally _damaged" smirked Fin who was sitting cross-legged on her board.

"And besides, you deserved it!" said Lo, who was lying on her back and filing her nails.

"You made Broseph and I search the whole dang beach for you!" cried Johnny rubbing his cheek, which was still a bit sore, from Broseph's earlier assault on it. "For a layed-back surfer, you sure have a good upper cut" he pouted.

"There, there Johnny, it'll be all right!" said Emma, patting his shoulder and smiling brightly at him." I just want everyone to be happy right now"

Johnny muttered something incoherent, as he stared dreamily at Emma. Everyone snickered as they stared at Johnny, resulting in them all being soaked, courtesy of Johnny's angry splashes.

"My _hair!"_

"_My _hair!"

"My sandwich!"

"..Umm...Am I supposed to add something..?" asked Fin chuckling as she stared at her group of totally different, sometimes incompatible, and otherwise pretty awesome friends.

"Ok, so what's all this assault to my hair about?" asked Reef, trying to strain the last of the water out of his apparently "assaulted" hair.

"Hey, my hair got ruined too, you know?" grumbled Lo, also trying to do something to her now also soaked hair.

"Oh yea! We're gonna do a bunch of stuff to make today the best it can be!" said Emma enthusiastically.

"Umm, Emma if you haven't noticed today's almost over..." said Fin pointing to the sun that was slowly setting.

"What?" cried Emma, tears immediately jumping to her eyes. "There, there Emma, this time I'm _really_ here for you!" said Johnny reaching out immediately to take hold of her hand.

Too bad Lo had chosen that moment to stand up on her board, and pull Emma with her. 'I got it!' Let's all go to The Office, and get one awesome sunset surf on!'

Emma brightened as she and Lo paddled toward shore, shortly followed by the rest of the gang.

"Last one there is a rotten Sheila!" cried Broseph.

"I guess I'm a rotten Sheila..." sighed Johnny as he stared into the blue sea, that reflected his sad, and numerously rejected face. (**A/N random depressing line,XD)**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The whole group sat laughing as they stared at the moon that had just risen above the ocean.

"Best sunset surf ever!" cried Reef leaning over to high-five Fin.

"Totally epic!" she grinned, returning the gesture.

"And we can actually see without those stupid floodlights Reef set up last time!" laughed Lo, gesturing to the moon that was bright that night, as she leaned casually against Broseph's shoulder. He didn't even seem to mind.

This fact did not go over unnoticed by the crowd, as Emma nudged Fin, and they both giggled quietly, and Reef and Johnny shot thumbs up in Broseph's direction.

"I can't think of a better way to spend our last night, braahs." Sighed Broseph staring out at the vast ocean.

Lo's eyes widened as she quickly pushed Emma off her board. Fin burst out laughing, and everyone else's jaws dropped.

Lo shrugged and said " I went through it all day, and I'm not going through it again." Emma surfaced, and grinning, flipped Lo's board over. Lo screamed as she tumbled into the ocean, and scowled at Emma as she resurfaced.

"Revenge is sweet" Emma grinned.

"Think fast kook" yelled Fin as she pushed Reef into the water, only to be pulled in herself.

" Thought fast, betty" laughed Reef as both him and Fin resurfaced. Fin punched him playfully in the arm, before pointing mischievously at Broseph and Johnny, the only two who hadn't been done in yet.

"Have a nice trip!" chuckled Fin, as she and Reef pushed both of them in.

"Touché, bro!" laughed Broseph dunking Reef, followed by more dunking and splashing from everyone.

In the midst Emma smiled, and she was finally satisfied with the way the summer was going to end.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's time"

"Kahuna's gonna be here in 10"

"Let's say our goodbyes, I guess."

"Fine.."

It was the last day. The sunlight glistened off the glassy Surfer's Paradise Resort, as if it was any old day. But, it wasn't. Lo had tears streaming out of her eyes as she hugged everyone like fifty times. Emma was pretty much in the same state, except she was going around hugging the Lobbyquarium, and such. Johnny was patting everyone on the back, and insisting he had dust in his eyes. Broseph was acting his cool self, but everyone could see he was sadder than usual.

Reef was in the staff house, packing up the last of his things, and heading to the front.

"Goodbye couch, that was our shelter when we were on strike. Goodbye tree that I used when I was too lazy to go to the bathroom. Goodbye-"

"_What _are you doing?" smirked Fin, who was shoving her suitcase through the staff house door.

"What? Oh me..I was just you know.." said Reef sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever, let's just get going, Kahuna's gonna be here soon.' Said Fin dragging her suitcase, and her board and walking toward the hotel.

"Wait!" cried Reef, grabbing Fin's wrist and dragging her toward the beach."Let's go to the Office one last time!"

"Fiiine.." complained Fin, but she was actually pretty glad he suggested that.

The pair stood on the sandy beach staring at the waves, boards in hand.

"Too bad we can't go for one more surf." Sighed Reef.

"You know we can't, and anyways, we'll get all wet you kook." Said Fin, with a small smile on her lips.

All this time, a mental argument was going through Reef's head.

"_You have to get her to hold your hand before you leave. If not, that's just sad."_

"_But, she'll kill me!"_

"_Just do it bro!"_

"_Now?"_

"_Now!"_

"OWW!" yelped Reef as his hand smashed against Fin's board. _Wrong hand, you idiot._

"What did you do?" cried Fin, who was startled by the sudden attack on her board.

"You're board broke my hand!" cried Reef. "See, look!"

"I don't see anything" grumbled Fin, as she held Reef's hand and inspected it."There's nothing there you kook"

"My mistake." Smiled Reef innocently, while a celebration went on in his head.

"_Mission accomplished."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Lo, this is like the fiftieth hug you've given me" mumbled Fin inside Lo's embrace.

"Hey, it's me, Broseph and Johnny who'll be here, and won't see you guys till next summer!" sniffed Lo.

"LO!" "EMMA!" the two wailing girls quickly caught each other in an embrace, and pulled everyone into a group hug.

"Ohh come on!"

"You know I can't breathe right?"

"I'm sorta enjoying this so SHUT UP!"

Laughing the group let go of each other and finished their last minute goodbyes.

"Well, see you later bro" said Reef, giving Broseph a man hug.

"Same to you braah, don't get any lamer." Winked Broseph, while laughing.

"Hey!" whined Reef, before turning to say bye to Lo.

"Well, in the end, you were a pretty awesome girlfriend Lo, almost as awesome as me." Said Reef cockily, while leaning over to give Lo a hug.

"Back off creep, but fine you can give me a hug." Laughed Lo giving Reef a quick hug, and turning to the scene that was happening before her eyes.

" Well, I guess this is goodbye then Emma," said Johnny nervously while scratching the back of his neck.

"Aww, Johnny, I'm gonna miss you soo much!" cried Emma, throwing her arms around him. Suddenly Lo whispered something in her ear, with a sly smile, resul;ting in Emma widening her eyes before smiling.

"And one more thing Johnny," said Emma, before leaning over and giving Johnny a quick kiss on the lips. Then the Kahuna arrived, and Johnny gave quick hugs to both Reef and Fin, before fainting.

Laughing, Emma, Fin and Reef boarded the whale bus and waved goodbye to their friends that they spent the whole summer with.

"See you next summer!"

_SOO? WHATCHA THINK? pleasse R&R!P.S what does R&R mean..? LOL anyways IF i''m gonna continue this story...INPUT PLEASE...umm i have a few questions_

1) Does Reef have a last name

2) ive read a bunch of stories where Reef has a friend named Moe, and he works at the Dairy Princess, but i wonder if thats somebodys idea, or thas actually a fact, cause i dont wanna use it if its someones idea, cause thats PLAGURISM! PLAGURISM=BAD!

thank-u you ppl are awesomazing XD


	5. Airports and Idiocy

_A/N..awkward..IM SORRY! I havent updated in a FOREVER, buh im not gonna give you any stupid excuses and just say i have terible time managment. To make it up to you this chappy is longer than usual i think, but it turned out sorta kinda REALLY cheesy XD please bear with my cheese XD _

_THANKS TO: raidersfan777 (aka animefan123) YAY for an account!Nagrill,Thanks =) and i no its so annoying, buh i will continue this! PRobably...teehee. RUNOS SISTER, YAY i learned something XD WhazzupPeeps, thanku=) ill credit you l8r, when i actualy use the name Garcia.P.S THANX AGAIN! and finally ILuvWeasleyTwins  Thanx for the info ;) and IT WILL CONTINUE:D most likely...teehee_

_Disclamier: ..I..dont..own...airports, Stoked, luggage carts, or the african clicking language._

_At a random airport_

"Are you serious? Another airport?" whined Reef, before collapsing in a heap beside his suitcases.

"Oh man up dork, this is only our second airport since Sunset Island." Said Fin before heaving Reef up off the floor. Emma was standing idly beside them and staring at her itinerary.

"Ohhhh my flights next!" she cried suddenly. Turning around with tears in her eyes she gave Fin a long hug. "Bye Emma" said Fin, hugging her back, tightly.

"Hey what about me?" complained Reef leaning over to hug Emma.

"Well, then bye guys..." sighed Emma before turning around and walking toward her gate. She turned once and gave a solemn wave before disappearing amongst the wave of people also heading to Alberta.

"And then there were two." said Reef stretching and leaning back onto his suitcase. Fin then groaned and stared at her newly printed ticket. "Nooooooo, I have to stop at some place called "Muskoka". Dang it!"

"Hey! I'm not hearing any respect for the Reefmeister's homeland!" said Reef grabbing the ticket from Fin's hands. Then he smirked. Fin looked questioningly at him, but soon understanding, then dread flooded into her face.

"No. No, no, no. Seriously?" asked Fin, eyes wide. Reef nodded with a cocky smile. She groaned.

"What? You don't want to ride with the Reefster?' asked Reef defensively.

"I think the nice answer would be yes?"

"ALL PASSENGERS HEADING TO MUSKOKA ONTARIO PLEASE HEAD TO GATE 312."

"That's us." sighed Fin, before rolling her suitcase behind her. "Coming kook?"

"Yea, yea.' said Reef, also pushing his suitcase. A few moments later…

"Hey Fin?

"No."

"But you don't even-"

"No, I will not carry your suitcase.

"But, whyyy?"

"Wait a minute!" cried Fin, before abruptly stopping, making Reef bump into her. "What was that for Betty?" whined Reef, while rubbing his head. "Hey Reef, do you happen to know where gate 312 is?

"Hey you're the smart one!' said Reef, plopping back onto his suitcase and texting someone.

"FLIGHT 812 TO MUSKOKA ONATARIO WILL BE LEAVING IN APPROXIMATLY 1 MINUTE."

"What!" cried Reef and Fin, with their eyes wide.

"Come on!" shouted Reef, grabbing Fin's hand and pulling her towards a random gate.

"Reef, we are not going to Beijing, China!" growled Fin, who struggling to get out of Reef's vice like grip.

"ONWARDS!" he cried, still towing Fin along.

"No need to be so dramatic." She said, but was cut off by Reef running straight into a luggage cart.

Closing her eyes to stay calm, Fin silently picked herself up off the floor, grabbed her suitcase and slowly walked toward a nearby Gate. Their gate.

"Fin wait!" cried Reef pushing out a helpless hand from beneath the pile of suitcases he was buried under. Above him a random dude was shouting at him, in what appeared to be the African clicking language. After many failed attempts in making his own clicking sounds, he managed to crawl out of the dessert of suitcases and followed Fin towards their gate.

"Told you I'd get us here on time." said Reef sidling up next to Fin while checking his hair.

'Shut up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ma'am, are you with the gentlemen over there?"

"Uhh, absolutely no way!" said Fin, chuckling and handing her ticket to the air hostess.

"Are you sure? He does have an empty seat beside him." Behind her, Fin heard Reef happily mutter "Score!"

"Nope"

"Well then, you will be sitting next to this nice gentleman." She said, smiling and pointing towards a man, who was breathing heavily and holding a dozen barf bags.

Fin's eyes widened, and she hurriedly grabbed Reef's arm, groaned inwardly and said," Yea...I'm with this guy." "I always knew you couldn't resist the Reefster." said Reef while slowly putting a hand over her shoulder.

"Move. Hand."

Sighing, the duo moved through the crowded aisles, and finally reached their seat. "I CALL WINDOW!" Reef practically screamed, while throwing his carry-on into Fin's arms and jumping into the window seat.

"We are in a plane, you kook! And come out here r_ight_ now, and get your suitcase before I throw it out the window." "Oh Finny, everyone knows that plane windows don't open." said Reef smugly, while staying plastered to his seat.

"Want me to try with you?" she threatened, but soon resigned and un-ceremoniously stuffed Reef's and her suitcases in the over-head compartments. She soon sidled down into the aisle seat, slipped her earphones on, and proceeded to watch a movie.

"Fiiin, Fin, Fin, Fin, Fin." sang Reef, while poking her shoulder. "What now?"

"EW, are you the type that watches movies for the whole flight?" asked Reef, making a face.

"What? There are awesome sci-fi movies on the plane!" cried Fin, defensively. Reef smirked, but was soon silenced by Fin's elbow to his chest. "Sci-Fi is awesome." He managed to mutter out before collapsing in a heap and snoring.

"Hmm, I didn't think he'd be out cold this fast." said Fin, before shrugging and placing her earphones back in her ears, and staring back at the miniscule plane screens.

"Madam!" cried an air-hostess who happened to be walking past the two. "Please do up your friend's seatbelt, the plane will be leaving soon!' Sighing, Fin proceeded to poke Reef's arm, and whisper for him to wake up. Soon, she lost her patience and resolute to just smack him with a pillow.

"OWWWW!' screamed Reef, before closing his eyes and sleeping once again. Fin exhaled loudly, and gave nervous "sorry"s to the other occupants of the airplane. Fin could see the air hostess from earlier coming up her aisle, so she quickly grabbed the seatbelt from Reef's seat, and proceeded to tighten it around his waist. "Aww Fin, I knew you couldn't keep your hands off of me." said Reef, who was staring at Fin with one eye open. "Why you little…." Fin began, but was cut short by the air hostess nodding approvingly at the two. "What a cute couple" she then whispered to the other passengers, who nodded with smiles on their faces.

"W-what? Me and Reef? Uhh, no. We're not going out! Erm ew?" Fin managed to splutter out, while silently praising her deep tan, which was thankfully hiding the deep bluish that rose to her face. "_Stop it!"_ She scolded herself, before resuming her cool composure. She then peeked up at Reef, who was wearing a cocky smile and saying something charming to the air hostess. But, upon further observation, she saw that he had a tinge of red on his tan cheeks. In spite of herself, she smirked. _"What a kook." _

About five minutes later, the flight took off, Fin resumed watching her sci-fi, and Reef was, actually this time, out cold.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin sighed as she basked in the pleasure of warmth that was on her shoulder. She didn't remember putting a pillow on her shoulder… Wait why did it feel like something was wrapped around her? A blanket? No, the idiot took hers five hours into the flight._ The idiot! _Fin reluctantly forced open her eyes, and gazed at the sunlight that filtered into the cool, white airplane. She felt something soft on her cheek, and she realized she was leaning onto something. Turning her head slightly, she encountered a face full of what? It was soft, but smelled faintly of…surfboard wax? Her eyes widened.

"REEF!' she whispered violently, before looking at her embarrassing state. She could feel the air hostess' eyes on her, giggling at the _cuteness _of the scene. Fin groaned in disgust. Silently she tried to pry Reef's hands off her body, but he just hugged her tighter. He then mumbled something about his new teddy bear that smelled really good.

"Such a soft teddy..." he mumbled in his sleepy state, before snuggling deeper into Fin's shoulder. Her cheeks flamed, but she kept her cool and decided the best thing to do was douse him with water before making fun of him for sleeping with a _teddy bear. _ And that she did.

"Fi-!" he managed to get out before Fin clamped his mouth shut. "Shut _up, _we are on a plane you know."

Shaking his head like a dog, Reef sent Fin a deadly glare, and kept his mouth shut for the next five minutes. Fin stared at him, amused before prodding his shoulder. 'Heard you have a teddy bear." She whispered, before bursting into laughter at the dubious look on his face.

'Uh Fin, why exactly _did_ u become a barbarian and murder my hair?" asked Reef suddenly patting his hair to make sure it was still there.

"Well other than the fact that you're a kook and actually think water will kill your hair, it was cause you were-." Fin stopped. _You were hugging me? Uh no way. "_Cause you were...Uh... Um... Snoring!"

"Hey! I don't _snore_! I leave that to Lo." After that the two burst into laughter, but then Reef suddenly stopped.

"You know, I had a great dream."

"Really."

"Yea! There were a bunch of vampires, and they were stalking me! So then I gave some rad kung-fu moves and totally drove them away with my mad skills." Fin rolled her eyes. "So, then suddenly the Kahuna showed up and gave me a fish stick! Theeeeen, I was at home and I was _eating _the fish stick! And then…"

Fin zoned out a bit after that, until he finished by saying, "And theeeen, there was this teddy bear and it was huge, and smelled so good! Sorta like you, Betty!" Fin looked sort of shocked, but soon just smiled at him. "Really? A teddy bear? Wait till I tell Lo!"

"Fiiin!"

_A/N...CHEESE_


	6. 2 Days!

_A/N You guys must hate me so bad. IM SORRY! These few weeks have been so full of exams, writers block, fangirling, and yea i haven't seen Stoked in a forever, so i literally HATE this chappy cause its so dang OOC! KILL ME NOW, IM SERIOUSLY HATING ON THIS CHAPTER. Ok, now that thats all out =) _

_Thanks to: SurfChikka: Aw thanx love ;) Er. I hope you continue tingling while reading my story? XD lol WhazzupPeeps Thanku =) I adore your feedback ;) anon : YES=) ILuvWeasleyTwins : Thanx ;) And don't hate me for this chappy please =) lol XX(: _raidersfan777 : Thanx, man ;) Thouhg, I should point out that I am terrible at comedy XD__

_Right. Please don';t hate me for this chappy guys, its sorta exteemely horrid on my standards =( EARLY UPDATE NEXT TIME!=)_

_Disclaimer: Shyea. I do not own this terrible chappy. Oh w8. yea i do. I dont own Stoked ;) _

* * *

><p>"THE WEATHER IN MUSKOKA TODAY IS MILD, WITH PREDICTIONS OF SUNNY PERIODS."<p>

Fin stretched, as she removed earphones that were blaring Star Wars from her ears. They had finally reached Muskoka Ontario, and the 7 hour journey had been anything but comfortable. She grinned as she realized that she was almost home. Just one more flight away from the cold shores of Halifax, until she got to see her sister and brothers, sit on the beach and just enjoy being home.

"What are you smiling about this early?" yawned a cocky voice beside her. Fin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned toward the bed headed voice.

" So, the princess awakens."

Reef scowled at Fin but immediately turned toward their closed window. " Are we almost here?" he managed to grumble out. Fin stared at Reef curiously but answered his question with a simple yes.

"You know Reef; your hair is looking atrocious."

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" Reef yelped, as he flung himself over Fin's smirking face and ran down the aisle screaming "Emergency!"

Fin chuckled as she slid herself over to Reef's currently unoccupied window seat, and stared at the slowly approaching ground below. An air hostess walked over and asked her to shut the window, which she obliged to as she hastily put her seatbelt on. She could practically feel the glare that was shot to her back, as Reef sidled into her former seat.

"Atleast I told you!" she insisted, before smirking and settling down for the uncomfortable landing.

"I hate the landing part!" she heard Reef hiss quietly beside her, his eyes tightly shut. Knowing that she would regret this oh so much in the future, she slowly slid her hand into Reef's tense one. Reef started and stared wide eyed at Fin, only to shut his eyes once again as they slowly descended onto Muskoka.

…

"MY COUNTREY!" Reef shouted jubilantly, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Fin rolled her eyes, as she slowly followed the red haired boy out of their landed plane.

"We've been in "your country" this whole summer, doofus." Reef responded my sticking his tongue out oh so immaturely at her, before sitting on his suitcase and texting what appeared to be his whole contact list.

Fin stood a little bit awkwardly by him, before letting out a huge breath and proceeding to the information counter. "I'll be back in a minute!" she cried over her shoulder, before plastering a smile on her face and approaching the pinstriped women at the info desk.

Reef hardy paid attention as he was rapidly texting everyone on his contact list that he was back in "his country." Reef was drawn out of his texting trance as he heard a yell coming from the info desk, and he snapped his head up just in time to see Fin glaring at the info desk lady.

"Two DAYS? You have got to be kidding me!" he heard Fin cry out, gesturing towards the blank computer screen that the lady was sitting helplessly by. "I cannot stay in this dang place for two whole days! You've got to do something!"

Reef smirked as he walked calmly over the desk, smiled reassuringly at the frightened lady, and started pulling Fin out of her reach. "I'm sorry, she has problems you know. A dangerous temper this one-"

But he was cut off by a quick jab from Fin's elbow as she walked sullenly over to her suitcase. "What happened Finny? Does someone need a Reef hug?-"

But he was cut off as Fin whacked him with her suitcase and shot him a deathly glare.

"No."

As quick as a mouse, Reef scurried off behind a pillar and decided that the distance was safe enough, before resuming talking to the tempered surfing girl ahead of him.

"Anyways. What happened?" he asked meekly, before hiding behind the pillar once again, trying to avoid Fin's wrath.

Letting out a huge breath, Fin buried her head in her hands before looking up at Reef. "I have to stay here for two days! And I totes can't afford this airport hotel with what Bummer paid me this summer!"

"I got all that from the shouting match you were giving the lady over there." Reef said as he walked back to sit beside Fin. He cowered as Fin sent him a scowl, but she resigned quickly and buried her head in her hands again.

Reef shrugged and resumed texting, and Fin glowered at him. "Really? I'm in crisis mode, and you're texting? You're a real piece of work Reef." She heard Reef mumble something in response, but she got up and started scowering the airport for hotel booking. "Hmm... maybe for being a minor they'll give a discount? Maybe if I beg and say I surf for a living they'll let me stay for free! Maybe-"

"Fin. You know you sound like me right now?" Reef asked, peering over his phone to stare at a currently panicking Fin. "I've never actually seen you go in full panic mode McCloud. You should do it more often." And with a wink, Reef got up stretched and proceeded towards the exit of the airport.

Fin stared after him, before muttering a few unpleasentaries under her breath, and proceeding to look for a place to stay; now utterly alone. And though she hated the feeling, the thought frightened her.

"Fin!" she heard a whiny voice call out from the airport exits. She saw as Reef dragged himself over to her, an started pulling her towards the exit. "Reef. Let. Me. Go! Where are we going?" Reef let out a huge breath, and rolled his eyes as if explaining to a five year old, and that angered Fin deeply. Just as she was about to retort..

"You know you're coming home with me right?'

_A/N I'm ready for the flames :,( But i deserve them, so please RnR =) LOVe U GUYS !_


	7. Bringing Leslie back,yo

_A/N Hey guys! So I was so totally overwhelmed with all the reviews/favourites I was getting for this story :0 I love you all! Anyways, I know my chapters have been getting shorter lately, and for that I'm sorry. But, i want to update more frequently like today =) I'm giving up on hw, so you better all feel guilty -_-. JK, you guys are the greatest reviewers ever._

**_Thanks to: QU073: I will =), and thanx for favouriting ;) IxHEARxVOICES: First of all, i adore you're name for some odd reason XD, Next thanks a lot for the feedback I really appreciate it =) SurfChikka: LOLS its alright dude XD And thanx so much for that, I'll really try and make it less confusing =) anon: haha you may be right XD raidersfan777 : YAY! And yesh, let the drama commence!(JK, i hate drama XD)_**

_Ok, now finally before this chapter starts I wanna give a huge thank you to WhazzupPeeps, for letting me use her idea for Reef's last name "Garcia". Go check out her stories =)_

_NOW ON WITH THE STORYYY! And it has some fluff for all you fluff-lovers out there XD_

_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything. So technically i'm so poor i cant afford to buy the company Stoked._

* * *

><p><em>Random Airport in Muskoka<em>

Fin gaped at the now smirking Reef. "What do you mean I'm coming with you?" Fin asked, finally coming to her senses and closing her mouth. Reef shrugged his shoulders, and started texting again, only to scream in protest as a now annoyed Fin plucked his phone out of his hands and dropped it into the nearest garbage can.

"FIIN! I do something as nice as letting you stay with me, and you throw my phone in the garbage!" Reef screeched, as he dove for the blue bin. Grabbing his arm, Fin glowered at him, death threats written in her eyes. "."

Whimpering a bit, Reef heaved a deep sigh, grabbed his still working phone from the rubbish, and proceeded toward the exit, talking along the way. "Well Finny, being the nice guy that I am, I decided to let you live at my house until you can return to wherever you came from!"

"Nova Scotia." Fin growled through clenched teeth. She heard Reef breath "whatever", but resisted the urge to punch him till he was unconscious. "So ever think of, I don't know, letting me into this whole plan?"

Reed scoffed and turned to face Fin with a winning smile. "Well, I knew you wouldn't refuse. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to live with the Reefster for two days?" he added, with a flirtatious wink, only to be shunned as Fin "accidently" rolled her suitcase over his toes.

"I guess that in some extremely creepy way, that could be considered nice. Thanks Reef." Fin said sheepishly, as she turned around and proceeded out of the airport. "Coming?"

"So does that mean it's a yes?" Reef asked from behind her, as he fought to remove the red blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"I suppose. As long as you asked your mom first." Fin said absentmindedly, as she stood outside the airport watching people get picked up.

"Who knew I'd see the day when Fin Mcloud asked permission for something." smirked Reef as he sidled up beside her. "And yea, she said "She'd be delighted to see my little girlfr-" Reef began to say in a mocking voice, until he realized what he was saying and ducked his head.

Fin smirked right back at Reef, trying to ignore the heat that made its way up to her cheeks.

"Is that her?" she inquired, trying to get the attention away from their awkward position.

"Uh..Yea!" Reef cried out as he jumped up from his perch on his suitcase and began waving his hands up in the air. "MOM! MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM, MOM! WE'RE OVER HERE!" he yelled, trying to get his mother's attention.

"I think she can hear you, you idiot!' Fin hissed, as she received some awkward looks from people around her. "Now shut up before all the people look over here to see who the big mamma's boy is!'

Sticking his tongue out at Fin, Reef jumped into the seat of a car that just pulled up in front of the pair. An amused smile flitted across Fin's face as she heard an excited "SWEET PEA!" coming from inside the car, followed by a loud groan. "Hi again Mrs. Garcia!" Fin greeted as she slid into the back seat of the navy blue vehicle.

"Fin! It's so nice to see you again!" Reef's mom said from the driver's seat, where she was presently squeezing an annoyed Reef's cheeks.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys, I really appreciate it." Fin said sincerely, and she smiled as Mrs. Garcia shushed her.

"Oh no, it's no trouble at all dear! After all, I really wanted to see my little Leslie's –" she began, before cutting off at the end, when a murderous look crossed Reef's face. But, since Fin was way too busy giggling at the whole "Leslie" thing again, she didn't notice. Thankfully for Reef.

Soon the traffic had cleared, and Fin managed to get a good look at "Reef's country", and saw that it wasn't half bad. She stared in awe at the many lakes sprinkled around the main road, and how the suns reflected oh so beautifully off them. Fin was soon broken out of her trance as she saw the cocky smile that Reef was giving her.

"What?" Fin asked suspiciously, fearing what the surfer had to say.

"Oh nothing, just noticing how you, Fin Mcloud, happen to be gaping at my, Reef Garcia's, home country."

Fin rolled her eyes at Reef, clearly annoyed at his lack of geographical knowledge. "For the last time Reef, you live in the country of _Canada,_ which by the way, you haven't left _all summer."_

Reef scoffed and turned to face the forests that were flashing by their windows.

"Stop trying to confuse me Fin, I'm pretty sure I know that Muskoka is its own country."

Fin heaved a long sigh. This was going to be a long two days.

_A/N: So what did you think? I know it was pretty short, but I'm trying to update more frequently so this all buds :( K, please RnR my lovely reviwers =)_


	8. He doesn't come from a Zoo

_A/N I'm not dead guys! I'm so incredibly sorry about the long wait, and I understand if you all gave up on me :(_

**Thanks to: AnonomysXX: You love it? I love you! Your review was amazing, thanks so much xx SurfChikka: Thank you ! i'm so glad you liked it, adn I'll take your advice ;) I choose quality :) raidersfan777: Sorry for the long wait! I'm glad you love reading, cuz I love writing for you! x**

_So, i know this chapter is incredibly short, and I apolagize! Also, the ending was pretty pointless, but I hope you enjoy it anyways, adn it wasn't too confusing! I hate making you guys wait so long, so I'll try and update as soona s possible loves :)_

_Disclaimer: Yea, I don't own this. Too lazy to be creative today, so I'll stick with the I DONT OWN THIS OK?_

_Enjoy guys!_

* * *

><p>Reef let out a girlish squeal as a white, homely looking house appeared in front of them. "Who knew you missed home so much, sweet pea?" Reef's mom remarked chuckling as Reef shut up after that. "Well here we are!" Mrs. Garcia cried as they pulled into the driveway.<p>

"Stop!" she warned, as Reef went to make a grand dash for the peculiarly red front door. "Honey, you have to help get your suitcases, and then show Fin around!" she scolded, as Fin silently stuck her tongue out at Reef, ever so childishly. Heaving an overly dramatic sigh, Reef quickly grabbed his suitcase and surfboard, and proceeded to enter his house, waving Fin along.

"No really, no need to open the door for me Reef! Your hospitality is already overwhelming me!" Fin muttered sarcastically as she trudged after the ignorant boy, waving to Mrs. Garcia as she went to run some errands. "So Reef, I'm surprised you actually came from a decent place. I was expecting a zoo, or even a circus of some sort!" Fin teased as she glanced around the entrance of Reef's house. She was met with a scowl and suddenly her surfboard was out of her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked Reef curiously, noticing the red head had scooped her surfboard out of her hands and into his. "I'm being a good host as you wanted Fin. Now do you want me to carry you too or-" he started to say, but was met with a deathly glare from the blonde.

"Oh no, I don't think you have the brain power to multitask that much." Fin responded, but then immediately went into peals of laughter. "What?" Reef exclaimed defensively, staring at the girl as if she had gone crazy. "These…pictures…" Fin managed to get out, before bursting out laughing again. Rolling his eyes, Reef quickly grabbed Fin's arm and steered her out of the living room where, admittedly, there were some quite embarrassing photos framed and put up. Still recovering from her laugh attack, Fin followed Reef up a flight of stairs, smirking at the obscene phrases the surfer was muttering under his breath. "Here's your room!" Reef exclaimed, as they reached a hallway with numerous doors. Fin peeked in and saw pale blue walls, and a twin sized bed near a window overlooking a wide green lawn, with a peek at a glistening surface of a lake.

"Well it's an improvement from the staff house!" she remarked turning to face Reef, only to be met by the idiotic boy trying to balance on her surfboard, which was perched upon a rickety looking chair. "Look at me Fin!" he cried, sounding impeccably like a five year old. "Try it, it's so much fun! It's like that video game I created back at Surfer's Paradise." As an afterthought he added with a sly grin, "You know. That one game you were so obsessed over." Scowling at him, Fin was not hesitant to reach over and push the red head off the chair and onto the hard wooden floor. Reef whined, but looked pleased as a now smirking Fin reached over and stood atop her surfboard on the chair. "Now let the master show you how it's done." She declared standing up and stretching herself out. "I'm waiting." Reef said grinning, staring expectantly over at her. Suddenly he got up, and started rocking the rickety chair, making Fin gasp and almost fall over.

"What do you think you're doing?" she cried, only to be met by Reef's sly smirk. "Waves, Finny. All oceans have waves you know." He said with a wink. As if the world was retaliating, the chair tipped over, spilling a startled Fin onto the hard wooden floor. "Way to catch me, kook." She exclaimed, as she glared at a hysterically laughing Reef. "What, you aren't going to help me up either?" she challenged, sending daggers at the still chuckling Reef. He offered his hand, which Fin quickly took, before she pulled him violently onto the floor. "Thanks so much, Prince Charming!" she cried loftily, smirking as she grabbed her surfboard and proceeded to enter her room. "By the way, the room isn't half bad." She added, winking at Reef who was still sprawled out on the floor.

Reef's phone buzzed beside him, and he quickly stopped his stare at the closed door of Fin's temporary room.

**From: The Moester**

**The chick sounds cool, when you gonna introduce her to the Moester? ;) **

**-M**

Reef quickly typed out a reply, as he heaved himself off the hallway floor.

**From: The Reefster**

**Whaddabout never? ;) ;) I kid, l8r tonight?**

**-R**

**From: The Moester**

**Yea, at the d.p Can't wait to see what mental chick saw something in you (:**

**-M**

Reef rolled his eyes, as he entered his room, unused for the whole summer. As the numerous surfing posters and familiarity came back to him, he couldn't help but let out yet another embarrassingly girlish squeal.

_A/N. Yes. pretty pointless. But I love you all, so I hope you review again :) THANK YOU GUYS!_


	9. Ladies and Kooks, Moe

**A/N YAY THE TWO MONTH HIATUS IS OVEERR! I'm glad to be back :) I wonder if any of you beautiful reviewers sticked around :,( Aaanyways, I haven't seen Stoked in a few months and I'm just not feeling the story too much any more, so its proabably gonna end soon...MAybe a few more chapters? What do you think guys? Anywyas, while you wait, heres some FLUFF. YAY FOR FLUFF. **

**Thanks**** to: raidersfan777: dude thank so much for sticking around so long! YOU ARE MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER ON THIS WEBSITE AND I APPLAUD YOU. Thanks to anon: THanks babe! aha i love that you love all those fluffy moments :) xx**

**Now without further adoooo I present MOE :) ...I did somehing weird to his character tbh...**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Nope not even the Dairy PRincess...**

"Where are we going?" Fin asked curiously as Reef towed her along beside him. "Well, seeing as you love Muskoka sooo much I've taken it upon myself to give you a tour." Reef answered cheekily, earning him a jab from Fin's elbow.

"So, what's the first stop on this _tour_?" Fin asked sarcastically, putting imaginary quotation marks around the word "tour."

"Well young Finny, since I have friends I'm going to go see them. And I'm going to bring you with me!" Reef stated as the two walked across his sun soaked lawn.

"Really? Who would have expected." Fin stated mockingly, grinning as Reef shot her a scowl. "I can't wait to see who would willingly be friends with such a kook."

Reef growled but continued leading Fin along as they followed the side walk to a bright building. "Now the first stop of Reef's fantastically awesome tour, the one and only DAIRY PRINCESS!" Reef stated dramatically. Fin stared at the building for a few seconds before bursting into raucous laughter. "What nooow?" Reef whined, annoyed that Fin hadn't been flattered that he had brought her here.

"Look….at the….window." Fin managed to state in the breaks of her laughter. Curiously, Reef turned to face the window of the Dairy Princess, but quickly face palmed. On a giant poster board were the words "Welcome Home Reef!" with a picture of yours truly that should have been burned years ago.

"Moe." Reef growled, before pulling the still laughing surfer girl into the building.

"The Reefster!" A voice cried as the two entered the ice cream shop. "It's been too long man!"

With that, Reef was glomped by a boy in tight jeans and a t-shirt with a random band name on it. His slightly long hair was tamed by a beanie, which fell off as he hugged Reef. Reef groaned at first, but soon hugged the boy back, as Fin watched in amusement.

Moe soon pulled back and raised one eyebrow at Reef, while looking suggestively at Fin. "She's a babe! Why does she like you?" he said under his breath, before avoiding a punch from Reef and grinning at the now smirking Fin.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance _mademoiselle_. I'm Moe, as you've probably heard." Moe stated cockily, as he took Fin's hand about to kiss it, before Reef slapped him away. "Aha, protective relationship I see." Moe said, laughing as Reef turned a deep shade of red.

"Hi, I'm Fin!" Fin said, feeling the need to break the awkwardness. "Oh that I know!" Moe stated with a wink. "Come on, come on, I'll get you two love birds something to drink!" he said loftily, leading them to a table in the empty restaurant.

"Moe…" Reef said threateningly, sending him glare after glare. Moe simply chuckled in response as he waltzed into the kitchen. "Him I like." Fin stated, smirking from her perch at one of the dusty tables. _The boy obviously didn't take his job too seriously._

"So you like that idiot, but you don't like me? Fin McCloud, you have terrible taste in character." Reef said tragically, as he fell into the chair beside her.

"Just one question Reef. Why does everyone in "your country" seem to think we're dating? Someone's been spreading rumors…" Fin asked softly, a sly smirk dancing across her face. Reef stiffened as his cheeks flamed. _They seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. _

"Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about Fin! And even if that's true, it's probably because I'm such a smoking hot tamalee, and you're not so bad yourself so they probably just _assume_ we're together!" Reef said quickly, grinning as he saw a faint blush rise up Fin's cheeks.

"I-"Fin started, but she was interrupted by Moe as he danced outside the kitchen holding a milkshake with two straws.

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" the two groaned in unison. Fin was considering taking back her earlier comment on "liking" the boy…

"I kid not! Now drink up!" Moe stated, brandishing the milkshake and setting it on their shared table.

"I am not drinking that. Now way. No chance. Nada." Fin said bluntly. "By the state that these tables are in, I'm not even sure I trust you handling my food."

"Ouuuch!" Moe said dramatically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Finnegan, are you such a Betty that you can't handle sharing a drink with the Reefster?" Reef asked, his old Reef flare coming back. Sadly enough, Fin took the bait and glowered at him.

"Oh no Leslie, I'm sure I can handle it. I was just worried about you! After all, I know how huge a crush you have on me." Fin said smugly.

"On you? Please." Reef scoffed. "Let me remind you who kissed who exactly?"

"The tension is rising!" Moe cried from the background, stuffing his mouth with popcorn. _Where exactly did that come from?_

Fin narrowed her eyes as she stared at the grinning Reef. "Come on then. Drink up." And with that the two awfully competitive surfers drank from their individual straws staring intently at each other. Not staring deep in each other's eyes at all. Nope. Only pure competitiveness here.

"This is so cute! This needs to be on your new Christmas cards!" Moe squealed, as the two finished their drink. Reef coughed awkwardly as he stood up.

"Well. I guess we should head home?" Reef asked, and Fin nodded in approval.

"Y-yea. Care to continue the tour tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

"Oh my gosh, you guys are so awkward! I love it!" Moe squealed once again. "Just shut up." The two surfers stated, as they prepared to leave.

"Text ya later Moe!" Reef shouted from the doorway. "Have a goodnight lovebirds!"Moe called from inside.

If Fin didn't have so much self control, she was sure she would have grabbed her show and thrown it at him right at that moment.

**A/N So what did you think beautiful people? Forgive me again for the LOOOOONG wait :,( I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN LIEK BOSSES XX :) :) **


	10. Arrested

**A/N Hello guys! THIS IS A MAMMOTH OF A CHAPTER OK? DON'T SUE ME. I had sudden inspiration and wrote this, thouhg it got super confusing near the end and yea...Not that much Reefin, but if you look close its hidden beneath the surface ;) Mostly a bonding chapter for the two of them tbh :) Hope you enjoy it! NOTICE: The next chapter will proabably be the last one...I'm going to miss this story :,) le creys. AND OMG SO MANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER I LUFF YOU.**

**Thanks to: bethchurch00 Your wish is my command ;) CrazzyChikka OMG THANK YOU. Palo: jhsdaiuofs thanks :) more like next chapter tbh :( Guest: Em okay awks for me XD teehee andyc196 ahahah awkardness ftw XD bethchurcho00 hello again XD shanks again :) raidersfan777: aha i missed everyones reviews:) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Stoked or jail or the Great Lakes or anything. K Bye,**

* * *

><p>Are you happy now, Reef?" Fin spat dejectedly as she buried her head in her hands. "You've finally got us kicked into jail. I always thought you'd end up here one day, but nooo you just <em>had<em> to drag me along with you."

Reef sighed as he stared at the depressed Fin. "Come _on_ Fin, its really not that bad! Think of it as an experience!" he cried, gesturing dramtically to their small jail cell, his pajamas bright in the darkness.

"And besides we're only going to be in here for a few hours! We're just some troublesome teengaers is all!" Reef said optimistically, causing Fin to shoot daggers at him. She was also wearing pajamas. Peculiar.

"I'm gonna be in here a lot longer once I murder you."

After that, Reef shut up and allowed Fin to wallow in her self pity while he checked his watch. 3:46 AM. Perfect.

"Fin, it really isn't my fault we're in this mess you know." said Reef finally after a few minutes of silence. There was only so much silence a boy can take at 3:46 AM.

Fin snapped her head up and took the bait easily. "Oh really. Lets look back shall we?"

_2 hours ago_

After the whole situation with Moe, the two surfers had a very awkward walk back to Reef's house. None of them were willing to break the silence until they reached Fin's temporary bedroom door.

"Um. So, I'll guess I'll hit the hay then..." Fin said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. It was only 9:00 but what the heck. It was better than another awkward encounter with one of Reef's friends.

"Er. Yea me too." With that, they departed. Reef jumped onto his bed and stared at the surfing posters he had glued to his ceiling. He decided that sleep was his only option at the moment, as he was way too tired to angrily text Moe for his meddling.

Soon, he drifted off, and dreamt one of the most inspiring things he had in a while. He jumped off of his bed and stared up at the heaven above.

"Thank you dear Dream Gods! May the force be with you!" He really had no idea what that meant, and wrote a mental note to ask Fin about it later. She was a huge sci-fi nerd after all.

Soon he was quietly tiptoeing down the hallway, surfboard in hand, to Fin's room and knocked on her door quietly. Since he didn't get an answer he knocked a bit less quietly and was pleased when he heard a loud groan from inside. Soon the door was swung open revealing a very disgruntled looking Fin with sleepy eyes and a bed head.

"My, don't you look gorgeous!" Reef said cheekily, but groaned as Fin smacked him on the arm. Hard.

'What do you _want_ Reef? Its 2AM!" Fin groaned as she let a practically bouncing Reef into her bedroom.

"Well you see, the Dream Gods sent me a message through my dream and now I want to fulfill their request! Come on, grab your surboard!" Reef said excitedly as he lightly jumped on Fin's bed.

"Uh Reef, did Moe add something to the drink earlier or-" Fin started to say, eyeing Reef in suspicion. In turn, he rolled his eyes and looked up at Fin expectantly.

"No no no! I'm not high! Lets go! Grab your surfboard!"

"First of all, I'm in my pajamas. Second, I am not going to grab my surf board at 2AM in the morning. And third, your pajamas are very cute." Fin said mockingly, before smirking as Reef blushed and took in his appearance. His pajamas were comfy and thats all that mattered.

"It doesn't matter what you're wearing! We'll be back before you know it! Come on Fin! Lets have some fun!" Reef said hopefully. "Just trust me okay?""

Fin sighed as she stared at Reef uncertainly. Finally she moaned and nodded. "Fine. But I'm warning you Reef, if something happens I will murder you."

Reef squealed a very un manly squeal as he grabbed his surboard and approached Fin's window. "Not a long fall down. We'll make it. Just don't scream all girly like or anything, we don't want my mom awake."

Reef groaned as Fin pushed past him and whacked him with her surfboard. "I'm sure I can handle it. Now go on, tough guy."

With that, Reef flipped his legs over the window sill and gave a solemn salute as he dropped, landing with a soft thud.

"You can come now Fin! Don't worry, your Prince Charming is here to catch you if you-oof" Reef started to say jauntily, before Fin dropped her surfboard on him, causing him to double over.

"I think I can manage." With that, Fin dropped almost gracefully onto the ground beside Reef, and he stared at her in wonder.

"Snuck out before have we Finnegan?" Reef asked slyly as they walked across his moonlit lawn.

"Nothing that you need to know about Leslie. And I'm not sure about this. Won't your Mom be really mad? And I don't really trust your judgment on safety or anything..." Fin said warily, as she looked over her shoulder at Reef's dark house.

"Scared are we? You can back out if you want, if you're gonna be asuch a wuss about it." Reef scoffed and said hautily, strutting along the lawn, surfboard in hand.

"Never." Fin said firmly, before pushing Reef out of his strut and running ahead of him.

"Would you stop hitting me?"Reef shouted in a voice that was clearly not meant for 2AM. Fin doubled back and slapped an arm over Reef's mouth.

"Would you shut _up_? Obviously, you've never snuck out before!" Fin hissed as she finally let go of Reef's mouth. Reef mumbled something that sounded weirdly like "Meep", and then the two were off again.

"So where are we going?" Fin asked, 10 minutes into their walk.

"You'll see soon enough, young Finnegan."

Fin groaned and muttered something along the lines of "I'm starting to regret this...", but she continued on.

After aboiut 5 more minutes, Reef stopped causing Fin to bump into him from behind. "What is it now?"

"We're here Fin!" Reef cried excitedly, gesturing in front of him. Fin gaped as she took in her surroundings. In front of her lay one of the Great Lakes, stretching far and wide, beckoning them towards it.

"You're kidding right? This is probably illegal. And dangerous. And what were you even thinking?" Fin spluttered, staring at her surfboard.

"Look, me and my friends have done it before! And besides, we're not even surfing! And we're not gonna go that far out either. Just far enough and then you'll thank me." Reef said indigantly before jumping the fence that surroundced the lake.

"I'm definetly going to regret this." Fin muttered before jumping over the fence and following Reef to the edge of the water. He soon slid out into the water, rolling his pajama sleeves up so he could paddle.

"You know our pajamas are going to get soaked right?" Fin called out as a last resort, before groaning and following Reef. They were a few metres off shore before Reef stopped and lay on his back on the surfboard.

"Look up." Reef said quietly. Fin obliged and gasped. She had seen stars before of course, when she was in Nova Scotia, and she even saw them on Sunset Island. They had littered the sky shining brightly. But what Fin hadn't expected was for the stars to appear in a great city like Muskoka. They shone as bright as ever, twinkling ever so slightly.

"Awesome isn't it?" Reef asked suddenly, earning a quick nod from Fin.

"Yea..."

They had no idea how long they had lied there, staring up at the stars, until a faint siren was heard. "What was that?" Fin asked, looking around warily.

"Nothing probably." Reef replied arily, still entranced at the stars.

"Would you call a police boat nothing?" Fin cried, staring at the approaching figure.

"Run!" Reef screamed, before realizing that they were in the middle of a Great Lake. "What now?" he whispered to Fin, who quickly turned to face him.

"What do you mean _"What now?"_ You got us into this mess kook, get us out of it!" Fin whispered frantically back, as the police boat stopped in front of them.

"Well hello there officers!" Reef said loudly, with very terrible attempt at jauntiness.

"Children. Get into the boat please." the officer in the boat stated firmly. Fin and Reef clambered clumsily onto the boat and stared at the officer in fear. Soon they were riding back to shore and were quickly escorted to the nearby police station.

"Well, this is an offence we get quite a lot here, and Mr. Garcia has been a frequent in committing it over and over again. The lake is not to be used after 9:00 PM. Now usually I'd let you off with a mere warning, but maybe its time for something firmer." The police man said, staring hardly at the two surfers.

"You've been caught doing this before Reef?" Fin whispered furiously at Reef, as he smiled guiltily.

"Maybe some time in the slammer will do the trick. Come on now, in you go. We'll let you out in the morning." The officer said, ushering Fin and Reef into a nearby cell. "Have a good night." he said cheerily, before locking the cell door.

_Back to the present._

"And as you can see, it is completely your fault." Fin finished, glaring death at the now cowering Reef.

"Whatever. Now lets do something to pass the time! 20 questions?" Reef said, brushing the accusation off and staring hopefully at Fin.

"Fiine. Only because we've got nothing else to do here." Fin sighed, as she slid onto the floor beside Reef.

"Yay! Me first. Favourite colour?"

"Aquamarine."

"Girly."

"Shut up. Favourite passtime?"

"_Knitting._ What do you think, betty?"

Fin giggled. "Wow Reef, didn't take you for the knitting type."

"Favourite movie?"

"Star Wars 2."

"Geeky."

"Shut up. Atleast I didn't have a man crush on a guy from a movie and went and stalked him for a week."

"I did not stalk. It was just some extreme bromantic behaviour!"

"Sure. Greatest childhood memory."

"Uhm, I was six and I got my first surfboard and I decided to try it out on the mall fountain. I lasted for like 5 seconds before they had to send someone inside to save me. After that, they had to close the fountain down because my mom complained saying it was a "safety hazard for children and some short adults"or something."

At that the two burst into laughter, and 20 questions soon turned into 40 questions then 60, then 80. about three hours later a jingling of keys interupted their 83rd question, causing Reef to jump on his feet and shout something about freedom.

The cop from earlier stood at the door and beckoned them outside. "I hope you guys learned your lesson. Especially you Reef. You're free to go now." Fin and Reef laughed in relief then hugged eachother. A spur of the moment thing really. Nothing more. Nope.

They seperated a little awkwardly, and began to walk outside of the station. "A word please, Reef." the officer said suddenly, earninmg a groan from yours truly.

"What is it now?" Reef asked suspiciously, staring at the officer who had the same aubern hair as him. "That girls a keeper you know." The officer said quietly, winking at Reef, who blanched. "Daaad!" he whined before turning on his heel and walking away. Officer Garcia chuckled as he looked on at the retreating back of his son."Your mom's worried sick by the way!" he called, earning another groan from Reef.

"What was that all about?" Fin asked curiously, as they continued walking back to Reef's house. "Nothing really, just warning me about doing that again." Fin seemeed to accept the answer as the two approached the doorwy to trhe hiuse.

"Ok get ready for-" Reef started to mutter urgently, but was cut off as the front door was swung open.

"Sweet pea! Do you know how worried I've been?" Mrs. Garcia cried, as she held Reef in a bone crushing hug.

"Your dad calls me in the middle of the night and tells me that you two are at the station!" she said, giving Fin a bone crushing hug too.

"Dad?" Fin asked curiously as Reef ducked his head. "Yes sweetie! It was Reef's dad who arrested you two last night!" Mrs. Garcia said cheerfully, not caring at all that her son and his friend were arrested just the night before.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me Reef?" Fin asked instantly. Reef mumbled something about tacos as they were ushered inside.

"You two must be so tired! Go get some sleep while I prepare breakfast!" Mrs. Garcia ordered, as she pushed the two upstairs.

Fin yawned in response as she approached her bedroom door.

"So first you introdduce me to ypour lunatic of a friend, then we go stargazing in the middle of a Great Lake, and finally you get us arrested. My, Reef you really know how to show a girl a good time." Fin said sarcastically, but smiling nonetheless as she closed the door to her room. Reef just groaned and collapsed onto his own bed. But before he drifted off, he uttered a single prayer.

"Thank you Dream Gods..."

**A/N So I messed up geography in this one cuz I have no idea if Muskoka is close to a Great Lake, I messed up police rules cuz I don't think they'd get arrested that easily and I messed up life. K. IM SORRY FOR BEING SO UNREALISTIC. SO I dont even no i thought that Reef's dad would make a cool polic officer ok? REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE**


	11. Goodbye

**A/N So here it is guys. The final chapter of Goodbye Or Not. Enjoy :)**

**Thanks to: Sparrow-DawnUNITE: Thank you so much, I do like cuteness ;) BadBoy8: Nah, this is a Reefin story bro. But Lo and Broseph are sorta in this chappy so I hope that suffices ;) Anon LOL I'm glad you liked those parts :) raidersfan777 Ikr :,( Thanks for being there all the way through! bethchurch00: So this was my first story ever and hearing you say that yoiu love it makes me so happy :,) AHA I liked that too :) andyinjagirl: LOL shanks bro XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting mentioned in this chapter k not even taht random song. Ok. Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Reef yawned as sunshine hit his closed eyelids. It was really only a half hour since he had collapsed on his bed, but he felt rejuvenated nonetheless. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Reef clambered into the washroom and proceeded to spend another half hour in there, doing what he called "preparing his face for the world". After spending an extra 15 minutes on his hair, Reef winked at his reflection, and proceeded downstairs where he hoped his mother had prepared something better than what Emma and Lo managed to sneak from the PR everyday at breakfast back at Surfer's Paradise.<p>

Thankfully, he could smell bacon and eggs and who knows what else and collapsed on to one of the dining room chairs.

"My stomach is ready!" Reef declared as he took in his sunlit kitchen. His mother stood in front of the stove, flipping pancakes and other delicacies. Fin was seated on the kitchen counter, a piece of toast in her hand, laughing at something Mrs. Garcia was saying.

"So the princess awakens." Fin drawled as she took in Reef's pristine appearance. "You've said that to me before, Fin." Reef shot back, as he patted his hair defensively. "And anyways, it takes time for someone to look this good."

"Yea, because you look _so_ good Reef." Fin retorted smirking, as she shot Reef a sarcastic wink. Reef pouted, but his face soon lit up as Mrs. Garcia placed a plate full of everything imaginable in front of him.

"Here you go sweet pea, eat up!' Mrs. Garcia gushed, as she took in Reef's ecstatic expression.

"Mom! Is this a reward for getting arrested last night, cause you know I can always-" Reef started to say airily, his mouth practically drooling as he took in his plate filled to the brim with bacon, toast, eggs, sausages, pancakes and other bits and bops.

"In your dreams Reef. Mrs. Garcia prepared this as a going away feast for me. Even though I told her not to do this much." Fin cut in between, smiling sincerely at Mrs. Garcia.

"Oh think nothing of it darling! You're practically a part of the family now!" Mrs. Garcia said happily as she piled Reef's plate with another helping of pancakes. Reef devoured it in a few seconds, but looked up in surprise a few moments later, a piece of bacon dangling from his mouth.

"What do you mean, going away feast?" Reef asked stupidly, and groaned and flailed as Mrs. Garcia swooped in to wipe the bacon from his mouth.

"Going away feast as in I'm leaving today, kook. I'm going away, hence the term." Fin said, rolling her eyes slightly at Reef's obvious confusion.

"You're leaving today Fin?' Reef asked in surprise, as Fin's eyebrows shot up at his genuine confusion.

"Uh yea Reef, you know I'm not staying here forever right?' Fin said slowly.

"What-yea, o-of course. Of course I know! I finally get my mancave back to myself!" Reef said hesitantly, before giving a false laugh to cover up the awkwardness.

"Uh, you know that your mom lives here too right? So technically, it wouldn't be a man-" Fin started to say logically, before Reef gave a small squeal that sounded something along the lines of "Whatever!' and buried himself in his food again.

Fin shrugged and jumped off of the counter. "Well, my flight is at 3, so I'll just go pack up all my things." With that said, Fin disappeared upstairs, leaving Reef to bury his head in his oatmeal. Well not literally, cause you know, _hair._

"Whats wrong honey?" Mrs. Garcia asked warily as she took in her son's slightly less than cheerful demeanor.

"Vampires." Reef muttered as he stalked up to his room. Mrs. Garcia shrugged. _Her son had always been a weird one._

XXX

Reef collapsed on his bed, impossibly more tired than before. With a deep breath he grabbed his laptop to try to distract himself from the world.

"_Whats love got to do, got to do with it? Whats looo-" _Reef started singing obnoxiously as he waited for his laptop to start-up. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a light chuckle from his doorway.

"TAKE THE MONEY, JUST DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" Reef screamed, covering his face and pushing his laptop towards the invisible intruder.

"It's just me Reef. And please, do go on. I like that song." The intruder said cheerily, and as Reef peeked open one eye, he was met with a smirking Fin McCloud leaning against his door frame.

Reef rolled his eyes and gestured for Fin to enter.

"So this is the famous man cave." Fin said, as she looked curiously around Reef's room. "You know, I expected it to be a bit more messy. You're full of surprises Reef."

She soon plopped down on the bed beside Reef, and prodded him on the shoulder. _"What_ Fin? Are you feeling extra annoying today or something?" Reef whined as he swatted Fin's hand away.

"Awww is wittle Leslie grumpy today?' Fin asked mockingly as she bent to pinch Reef's cheeks playfully. Reef growled, but his face soon brightened as his computer glowed.

Score! Emma and Broseph are on chat!" Reef cried in exuberance as he pressed frantically on his keyboard. Fin watched the surfer in amusement. "I didn't realize you missed them this much Reef. Its only been like 3 days."

In response, Reef stuck his tongue out, which Fin responded to by doing the same.

"Heeey! It's the Reef man!" A loud island accented voice suddenly said.

"Broseph!" Reef and Fin cried as their bushy haired friend appeared on the computer screen. "The bettys there too! Whats going on?' Broseph asked in confusion.

"Well-" Fin started to respond, only to be cut off by another voice.

"Broseph, where are yo- OMIGOSH Reef? Fin? What are you doing?" A loud girly voice shrieked, and the two surfers watched in amusement as Broseph was pushed to the side and Lo's excited face replaced his.

"Lo! Hey long stor-" Reef started to say, only to be interrupted.

"Lo! Broseph! Reef! Fin! What? Reef and Fin? Guys whats going on I-" A new voice started to say.

"Emma, hey-" Fin started to say, but was interrupted as Lo started shrieking.

"OMIGOSH Emma! You won't even believe who Ty started seeing, it inhum-" Lo started to say but this time she was cut off as Reef and Fin screamed from their side.

"WILL YOU GUYS ALL SHUT UP?"

"Touchy, touchy." Lo muttered, but subsided as Fin gave her a deathly glare. "So someone care to explain whats going on?" Emma asked meekly, and Reef began to heave a deep breath to start the story. Too bad Fin elbowed him in the chest before he could say a word.

"So, the kook here will probably tell the story all wrong so I'll say it. So, we got to Muskoka and let me tell you, this guys horrible on flights I mean-" Fin started to complain, only to be cut off as Reef moved the computer towards him.

"- So Fin had to stay in Muskoka for 2 days, and being the generous guy that I am, I let her stay with me-"

"- generous? Oh please. So anyways I'm at the kooks place right now and then he introduced me to his absolute weirdo of a friend-

"- Who, I quote, Fin said she actually liked!"

"Well that was before he tried to make us share a drink!

"At least I didn't get us kicked into jail!"

'"It was you who got us kicked into jail!"

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Guys! Chiiiill." Broseph cried, his sound slightly muffled because apparently Lo was sitting on him.

"Fin. Please get out of the vicinity." Lo said calmly from her seat on Broseph.

"What? I-" Fin started to say, flabbergasted.

"Now. Or I might have to spill a little secret about-" Lo started to say slyly, but Fin was out of the room before she could say another word.

"What was that all about? Reef asked curiously. "SO let me get this straight. Fin is at your house?" Lo said briskly,

"Uh yea?"

"SO YOU GUYS HOOKED UP?' Emma's voice screamed from the computer.

"No we did not!" Fin's muffled voice stated from outside Reef's room. "Well actually.." Reef started to say slyly, but before he could utter another the word, the door banged open and Fin had smacked him on the head.

"Well nice to know some things never change." Emma said nostagically as Lo smirked and Broseph mutterde something about a sandwich.

"Where's Johnny?" Reef asked suddenly, rubbing his head from where Fin had hit him. "Oh, Johnny Front Desk Guy hasn't recovered from when Emma kissed him." Broseph said cheerily.

This caused Emma to flush, and the rest of the surfers to burst out in raucous laughter. The rest of the morning was spent chatting to one other about Ty's new catch, how Reef's dad was a cop and all sorts of other stupid things only friends could talk about.

"So let me get this straight? You guys went stargazing in the middle of a _Great Lake _and then got put in jail by Reef's dad?" Lo asked in between giggles.

"Pretty much, yea." Fin said, as Reef shrugged beside her. Everyone burst into laughter again, as Fin checked her watch.

"It's already 1: 45?! My flights at 3! Talk to you guys later!" Fin cried as she got up and ran from Reef's room.

"Bye Fin!

"Safe flight!"

"Stay chill!"

"Wait for me, Fin! You can't leave without _me! This is my house!' _Reef shouted as he waved goodbye to everyone. A faint "Shut up idiot." could be heard before the connection was lost.

"Well, I'm still wondering why those two aren't dating yet." Lo said absently as Broseph pulled a cracker from his hair.

"I know! They are so perfect for eachother." Emma said dreamily, before Lo started ranting about how obnoxious Ty's new girlfriend was, and Emma tried not o be too jealous. Broseph started munching on his cracker. _Somethings never change. _

XXX

"We're running late! Her flights in a half hour!' Reef shrieked from his seat in the back. unfortunately, Fin had called shotgun.

"I'm going as fast as I can sweet pea!" Mrs. Garcia cried distressfully, pressing harder on the gas pedal. She was already going 5 kilometres over the speed limit, so what the hay.

"Calm down Reef, we'll make it." Fin said laughing, as she turned to face a pouting Reef. He mumbled something about not blaming him when she was stuck in Muskoka for another day, but then shut up.

Soon, the threesome had made it to the airport, thankfully with no cops chasing them down. "Now, Fin, I'm so sorry dear but I have a few errands to run so I'll just say goodbye to you here! Leslie will be here though!" Mrs Garcia said, as she pulled Fin in for a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Garcia! I really appreciate it." Fin said gratefully as she hugged her back.

"It was nothing dear! Now I expect you back to visit very soon, ok? Sweet pea, help Fin with her luggage and say your goodbyes, I'll be back in a half hour to pick you up!" With that said Mrs. Garcia waved a slightly teary goodbye and was gone.

Suddenly, Fin's surf board was out of her hand. Again. "Reef? What are you-"

"She said to help with luggage didn't she. See, I'm helping!" Reef said, lifting the surfboard above his head and trying and failing to show off his muscles.

"You're embarrassing." Fin said , as she rolled her suitcase towards the entrance of the airport. "Well, um my flights in 20 minutes...I better get in there..."

"Yea, uh, well I guess this is goodbye." Reef said hesitantly, as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Are we really gonna do the whole "cheesy airport goodbye" thing Reef?" Fin scoffed, trying to make all the awkwardness disappear.

"Nah. Well, See you next summer betty. Don't miss me too much." Reef said, trying to appear as jaunty as possible.

"I'll try. Um, well. Goodbye." Fin said, waving as she approached the airport doors. "See you next summer."

"Yea, bye."

"Don't get any kookier."

"_Fin_. This is supposed to be _emotional._"

"Yea well, what are you gonna do."

"Well then. Bye."

"You've said that already."

"I know."

Then with one final wave, she was gone, leaving Reef standing there staring after her.

**A/N THE END. :) Are you guys ready with pitchforks to hunt me down? You know, for the lamest ending the world has ever seen? MWahahah this is NOT the final chapter! WOOO. One more chapter because Reefin needs a happy ending :) ...or do they... And i sorta want to hit 50 reviews... SO as you can see the others made an appearance! I don't know, its a Stoked story so Emma Bro and Lo have to be included k it is law. It got pretty confusing though, I'm sorry :S Please leave me somefeedback :) And I know their goodbye was really awkwar...SOrry. I****got a banner! ...the lamest one in the world...K, so please review and tell me what you hated or loved cause I love the response to this story :) IT IS NOT THE END OF GOODBYE OR NOT. THE END IS IN THE NEXT XHAPTER. FOR SURE THIS TIME.**


	12. The END

**A/N Well here it is. The final chapter of Goodbye Or Not. For real this time! I can't believe this is over. I FEEL THE TEARS COMING ON. Ahem. So without further ado, here you go xx**

**Thanks to: raidersfan777 : So I want to thank you for being the first ever reviewer to this story! THANK YOU XX anon: Thanks :) bethchurch00 : YOU ARE VERY WELCOME :) THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THIS. SugarPaws88: No offense at all!** **Loseph411:**** Thank you! No Loseph in this unfortuantly :( RandomChikInABu: YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. I hope you enjoy this ;)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN JOE JONAS. NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER OK. GOOD DAY**

**Well here it is. Le creys. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Reef sat on a bench outside the airport with a sigh, as he mentally slapped himself for letting Fin just <em>leave.<em> Reef Garcia may seem explicably like a total idiot, but even he had realized his rapidly growing feelings for a certain Fin McCloud. Not that he did anything about it. No of course not, that would totally ruin his rep. And a man's rep is his life. Well, according to Reef anyways.

Reef was contemplating doing the whole "run into airport like Joe Jonas and stop the flight" ordeal, before his phone started beeping. Loudly. _What was it now. _With slumped shoulders, Reef slowly took his phone out and examined the reason for the hectic beeping, which turned out to be around 23 unread text messages. He knew he was popular, but not _this_ popular. With a roll of his eyes, Reef flipped open his phone and groaned again as he read through the 23 frantic texts.

**From: Lo **_**6 minutes ago**_

**Reef! REEF. Has Fin's flight left yet? Did you guys have an amazingly cheesy airport moment? I need answers!**

**Lo xx**

**From: Lo **_**5 minutes ago**_

**You didn't answer me! Me and Emma are going crazy over here! Don't tell me you didn't do anything? UGH. BOYS.**

**Lo xx**

**From: The Bro-man **_**5 minutes ago**_

**hey reefmaaan, lo told us to have a guy talk, but I told her we'd have a broo talk. Whats happening with the betty? Lo's goin crazy bbraah! Shes not letting me eat Sheila #2, help me man!**

**Bro **

**From: Lo **_**4 minutes ago**_

**REEF! ARE YOU GUYS OFFICIALLY A COUPLE NOW? That's what Broseph just told me, but it could be just cos he wanted his sandwich back…**

**Lo xx**

**From: Lo **_**3 minutes ago**_

**UGH BROSEPH JUST FINISHED HIS SANDWICH AND SAID HE WAS LYING. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef come ooooonnnn. I'm giving up precious spa time with this! WHATS GOING ON?**

**Lo xx**

**From: Johnny Front Desk Guy **_**3 minutes ago**_

**Hey Reef! So Lo just told me to text you, I don't know why….**

**Johnny**

**From: Emma **_**2 minutes ago**_

**Reef hey! Has Fin left yet? Oh and have you heard from Johnny?...Its kinda important :P**

**Emma 3  
><strong>

**From: Lo **_**2 minutes ago**_

**-.-**

**Lo xx**

**From: The Moester **_**1 minute ago**_

**Budddyyy! Did that surfing chick finally realize you were a jerk and leave? Lolol. Or are you guys like datinggg now? TELL MOE MAN. I bet my milkshake sealed the deal ;)**

**The Moesterrr**

Reef resisted the urge to grab his phone and throw it in a well. Good thing there were no wells in the vicinity.

Here he was, Reef Garcia, former bald guy, now with amazing hair, ladies man, and epic surfer, sitting on a bench outside the airport waiting for his mom to pick him up after letting the coolest girl he had ever met go. This was the life. Reef sighed as he stroked his hair. "At least I still have you…" he murmured softly, his eyes downcast.

"So Reef, still talking to your hair I see." An amused voice said playfully from beside him. Reef froze mid stroke. He knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice, he had just heard that voice a few minutes prior. Hesitantly Reef plucked yup the courage to look up and straight at one Miss Fin McCloud's smirking visage.

"Missed me already?" she said teasingly as she took a seat next to Reef, who was gaping.

"Fin-what? W-what are you doing here? Get back on your plane!' Reef cried. He was in shock ok.

"Whoah calm down kook! My flight was delayed, thanks to the weather of "your country". Fin said, rolling her eyes.

"And I forgot something here. Something important."

'What exactly?' Reef knew what was coming. He tried to hide his cheeky grin. Fin was going to say that he was the one she forgot, and she would finally admit her feelings to Reef and stroke his hair and say it was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he was the greatest surfer ever and they would prance off into the sunset and…

"I forgot my surfboard! Stupid right?"

Reef's cheesy daydream was put to a halt as he choked on nothing. He had been so _sure. _Thats what they did in _all _the chick flicks! Not that Reef watched any chick flicks…

"Wh-what? Your surfboard? I thought-" Reef said in a daze.

"Yea. A certain kook forgot to give it back to me." Fin said with a wink as she reached for her surfboard which was propped up against Reef's bench. Reef stared at it dumbfounded. Amidst his self-pitying he had totally forgotten about its existence.

"Oops."

"Yea, oops." Fin said chuckling, before looking curiously at Reef's still beeping phone. "Someone's popular."

"Uh yea.." Reef said, making a mad reach for his phone, which Fin now had in her hand. 'Something you don't want me seeing Reef?" she asked, a faint smirk dancing on her face.

"_Fiin_, have you not _heard_ of not touching others things? Now give it back!" Reef whined as he reached for the phone again.

"Nope, but I've heard of finders keepers. Now sit!" Fin said, laughing merrily as a disgruntled Reef sat back down.

"Hmmm Lo seems to be texting you a lot…And Johnny and Emma and Broseph! Whats going on? Hey is that my _name?_" Fin asked incredulously as she skimmed over Reef's recent texts.

"Don't read those!" Reef cried once again, finally succeeding to steal his phone away from Fin's grasp.

"Care to tell me why you're texting about _me?" _Fin asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. Reef heaved a huge sigh. _It was now or never._

"Um, well you see Fin I-uh…" Reef started, struggling for words.

"I'm waaiting…Don't tell me all that surfboard wax has gotten to your brain!"

"Ok FINE! I'll tell you ok?!" Reef hurried out. "I kinda really like you Fin McCloud, and not just cause you are totally beautiful or an amazing surfer, but because you are you and you and we can sit in a jail cell and play 20 Questions for hours. I like you because you are bossy and totally annoying, and can't admit that you dig the Reefster, when I know you totally do! I like you because of your obsession with Sci-Fi, which makes you a total nerd, and that you deny the fact that I once peed on your foot to save your life from a jellyfish! I like you because when I need help you'll always be there to help me, I don't even know why. I like you and this is all amazingly embarrassing and you have to get on your plane now, so don't ever speak of this and pretend this never happened. " Reef finished with a huge breath and bowed his head. _What had he just done?_

"Are you being serious Reef?" Fin asked finally, after an extremely long silence.

"Uh yea…Why? Are you gonna beat me up now because I have insu-" Reef started rambling before being cut off by Fin.

"No. I was just making sure so I could do this." And with that, Fin kissed him. Again. Except this time Reef wasn't bald. Thank goodness.

It was amazing that Reef didn't faint again. There they were, sitting outside the Muskoka Airport where just 2 days ago Reef had asked Fin to stay at his house. Now here she she was kissing him.

"Uuuuuuuuuh." Reef managed to splutter out as Fin pulled away. "Are you going to deny this like last time because I'm going to tell everyone I know whether you like it or not."

"Nah, it was for real this time." Fin said as she leaned back on the bench, her surfboard in hand. Reef noticed a twinge of red on her otherwise tanned cheeks.

"Did I just make you blush Fin McCloud?" He asked teasingly, as Fin flushed even deeper.

"No way! How could you even-" And this time it was Reef who kissed Fin, who thankfully shut up after that.

"I can get used to this." Reef said cockily as he put his arm around Fin. "I don't think I can." Fin said as she pushed Reef's hand off of her, with a faint smile on her lips.

"Are you implying that I, Reef, am not a good kisser?" Reef stated in mock hurt.

"Yep." Fin said dead seriously, before bursting out laughing at the dumbfounded look on Reef;s face.

"_Flight 244 to Halifax Nova Scotia is ready for boarding; all passengers please make their way to the gate."_

With a small yelp, Fin jumped off the bench, surfboard in hand. "I have to go!"

Reef looked like a hurt puppy.

"I have to go home Reef." Fin stated with a roll of her eyes. "But I'll see you next year back at the dump. Unless you find some new girl to tell a terribly grammered speech to…"

"Never." And with one final goodbye peck, Fin was gone again, Reef looking after her in a daze. Was this actually happening.

With a celebratory leap, Reef fished his phone out of his pocket.

**To: Lo, Emma, The Bro-Man, Finnegan, Johnny Front Desk Guy, **

**GUYS ME AND FIN TOTALLY JUST HOOKED UP. FOR REAL THIS TIME.**

**-Reefster**

He stared at the message in pride as his phone started beeping like crazy, with messages no doubt from Lo and the others.

**From: Finnegan**

**NO WE DID NOT. It was just a simple kiss that I can easily deny AGAIN. Watch your back kook.. **

**Fin x**

Reef couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. He definitely couldn't wait for next summer…

_fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN ITS OVER! Were you guys disappointed at the ending? SO MUCH CHEESE I'M SORRY. But, i just want to thank all you beautiful people who have read this story and stuck through it for 9 months. I APPLAUD YOU. Thank you beautiful reviewers and I hope you all enjoyed my first ever story. Oh, and since Stoked is a surfing show it just seemed appropriate for the surfboard to be the reason Fin came back :P And for all of you asking, Bro and Lo end up together and so do Johnny and Emma! Just saying...So, is a sequel in order? Maybe some one shots? Hmmmmm only time will tell. :D WOW more than 50 reviews. Thats amazing. I LOVE YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU xx  
><strong>

**THE END. (...Or Not) ;)**


End file.
